NEW World Remix
by AM P.H.A.T
Summary: kagome is finally back in her time watcha vampire movie and wondering what could happen next but liitle does she know that a special treasure chest has other things planed. follow kagome to another world once again but this time with a twist!
1. Chapter 1

I sad to say that I don't own evanescence song of evanescence its self and I don't own hunter d or the character of Inuyasha

Chapter1: finally!

Thoughts italic

Spoken TNR

Flashback….

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to catch her but it was too late kagome had disappeared for good the group was both happy and angry. Sango got her brother, shippo parents came back to life and last but not lest Inuyasha had that disguising clay pot but this time she was a live. Every one was in shock that this was the outcome of the battle.

Years later

"Kagome come on get up you promise me you would watch this movie with me ka ka!" Souta whined annoyingly. "_Man I need to stop making promises to this kid he is more excited than Inuyasha when a new flavor of ramen comes out." _Alright already I'll watch your stupid movie with you. "Nani! I thought you would like this movie sis." Souta said slyly.

"I guess I'll just give it away than" wha-WHAT is the damn movie Souta I want to know give it to me! Fine fine you don't have to be so mean about it geez kagome. When I saw that movie I nearly fainted It was my favorite movie I had been looking for HUNTER D! This was one of those gut blood spilling yet mystery kind of movie I would sooo like to me that sexy vampire yay me!

…...End of movie…..

Hey Souta you can come from under the bed the scary part is over. "I was not under the bed and that was not scary." Yeah sure whatever you say bro. well that's it time for you to go to bed no time to watch the second one. "ahhh come on" said Souta . No ahhh Souta its time for bed and don't come crying to me about killer vampires under your bed ok good night you bro.

A hour later, late at night….

"Thump thump hiss thump"

Oh what the hell is that sound and were is it coming from? Kagome looked around until she spotted her old treasure chest her great grandma got it. It was said to send you to different world if you asked it on a full moon.

Well kagome didn't believe that and she sure as hell didn't ask any thing from it but she kept it any ways because it was beautiful. The chest had real jewels imbedded everywhere on it the chest its shelf was pure black.

Her grandma told her that it once belonged to a vampire lord before he died he put a spell on it. "Thump thump hiss thump" there was the sound again it seemed to get louder as she got closer.

Kagome p.o.v.

As I got closer the sound seem to intensify with every step then I here this music it was beautiful.

_It's true we are all a little insane. But it is so clear now that I'm unchained fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time you_

_Poor sweet innocent thing dry your eyes and testify_

_You know you live to break me don't deny_

_Sweet sacrifice_

_One day am gonna to forget your name_

_And one sweet day your gonna drown in my lost pain_

_Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time_

_You poor sweet innocent thing dry you eyes and testify_

_And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey_

_I'm your sweet sacrifice_

_(I dream in darkness_

_I sleep to die_

_Erase my life our burning ashes blacken the day_

_"A world of nothingness blow me a away"_

_The last part came out as a whisper for me but before I blacked out I saw a light coming the chest it looked like the sh-…thump._

Well thank you reader that read the beginning of my first hunter d story but my second soon to be one of my second published story hell yah!

Bunny on fire!

You gotta love this bunny!

Oh reminder I will be switching it up a bit with hunter d time it might have a little up grade here and there but the rest the same.

I also well be switching from different p.o.v every now a then

I will have hint at the top to tell who is talk and who is who in my story

I don't own this song at all of the people that sing it how sad 0:


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone I don't own kagome and that sexy vampire D I have a lot to do so it may take time to get to this story

Kagome: normal

Hunter d: italics

Characters: Arial and these ""

Thoughts: bold

Chapter: 2 the new world

**Ouch my damn head ! what happen to me and were am I**? "Oh so you're a wake young girl." I heard a deep husky voice say I turn a round to see a handsome man standing there in some very old fashion clothing he had on blouse looking shirt but it clanged to him showing off his perfect muscular body and some black looking pants. I had to do a double take to make sure I not seeing things.

"Sorry sweetie he's taken already." I looked over his should to see what looked like a skink or was I imagining things. I just smile and said "oh really you married to him lady?" "Well no am not married to him." She said all too proudly "well sweetie he ain't yours" I said all too sweetly right back the man just chucked when the woman just snapped that pretty little mouth up.

"So you're a stranger and a witty little girl ain't you." The handsome man said with amusement glimmering in those beautiful hazel eyes. For your info am a woman, not a girl and to let you know my name is kagome. "Very well kagome my name is blade, now tell me were you're from?" Am from Tokyo Japan. "This Tokyo of which you speak of is it where you come from I have never heard of it."

What! You have to know it. Do you have a map of the continents? "Yes I do have a map." **He came back after a few minutes with a old brown colored type of paper**. **When he showed it to me I knew then and there I was not in my time again**. Omg, why me I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. I am praying that this was a REALLY good joke by Souta! "Kagome when I found you I found this." He pulled out none other than my yellow back which before this happen was sitting right next to chest how crazy is this. **Meaning I was sucked in to the chest with my back.**

Umm mister is there a man or Dampier by the name hunter d any where near here. I was so praying he said no. "Yes there is a Dampier near here; he actually is coming here because my daughter has been attacked by a vampire. **Damn he has a daughter just my damn luck. **"Miss are you alright you look pale?" Huh oh yeah am alright. When will he be here?" "In a few minutes why and I think you need to change you were in those clothing for two days." Nani! I was, I really have nothing appropriate to wear. I said embarrassingly

Hun well you might be able to fit some of my clothing you are a bit thicker in the back and the front then I am. You'll probably fit it better than me. I was shocked to the bone. These people are so kind to me and take me into there home, putting close on my back there are sure to be blessed some day.

I followed the woman to a room when I walked in it was a bath room it was nice with beautiful white tile the walls were a pure black with red rose design on it. To say the lest it was beautiful "here put this on and this." She said quickly and she left before I could ask what it was. When I looked down I almost fainted it was like a hoe made this dress it was beautiful and all but it showed to damn much clothing I mean really am not that thick but its not something I would wear. I knew it was too late going down now because I could here the door being knocked on wondering when I would come down.

So I hurry and got in the bathtub it was a few minutes of peaces and quiet before the wicked witch of the west came knocking telling me to get out or she was going to do it I knew I was going to whoop this bitches ass but this is too soon to be fighting with the owners hooker so I decided to get out of the oh it felt so good tub. I put on the underwear or should I say thong I which I don't consider under wear its barely cloth next was the dress it looked like that dress off of who framed rogger rabbit but hoe-ish what Jessica was wearing.

She gave me the matching heels too, looks like she does have humor after all. After I finished doing my hair which in the end looked like Jessica's hair how the hell that happen I will never know. I started down the stair right when cru Ella de veil was coming up. When she looked up her jaw dropped she started stuttering I was wondering why but I didn't care I walked right passed her and down the stairs.

"Yes, yes I know who attacked my daughter Dampier now can you help her or not! I walked down the stairs scared that I would fall only to hear blade yelling" I was shocked at how he was treating the Dampier and D was taking it well with his cool composer toward him. I decided that I better step in before blade did something unruly. I touched his arm he jerked away and turned my way quit quickly. "Rose I sa- oh kagome it's you, you look beautiful in that dress." Yes it's me now will you please calm down so the man will answer your question blade. Could tell he was about to say something but ignored his and walked passed him.

Mister D can you help this mans daughter or not? I my heart was beating a hundred miles a second I was so close to my favorite character in my favorite movie. He looked even better in real life and sexier too. I was snapped out of my thinking and put in to a dream come true when he started talking with that deep silk like voice something like Sesshomaru but more smooth with every syllable.

No _I cant help your daughter she has been changed and its been two days it too late you or I have to kill her . _Well, I think you should leave vampire "It was a thing like you that attacked my daughter dampire and now she dead its your kinds fault you and the damned mother should burn in hell." he spat out I didn't know that someone as sweet as blade could turn sooo hostile because there was nothing he could do. I knew this was going to get ugly on both sides I could feel d was getting ready to leave and blade with some very dark intents.

Blades please go check on your daughter I think something wrong. "Right on queue." "Omg god help blade please." We quickly ran up the stairs to see what happened and there standing over rose was a strange pale man he had silver looking hair like Sesshomaru but it was longer and better looking too.

He looked up slowly I could see were the blood was dripping from his fangs. I wasn't scared but disguised at what I say the girl of blade was cuddled under him smiling I was above pissed. I saw blade move closer but before I could stop him a pale hand shot and grabbed his shoulder. _Don't she is not human any more neither is the other one you know what you have to do." Blade gasped _

I watch as D pulled his sword out famous sword I stared in wonder. In a flash he was fighting with the man or vampire, count what ever you want to call it. I suddenly heard a scream from on side of me I turned to see the girl vampire ripping her father's throat out. I got so mad I ran at her with my miko power at high power I hit her directly in her face which knocked her boney dead ass through the window which ended her life. Then every thing got silent I turn both vampires and blade stared in pure shock like did I really do that.

The other vampire smiled "I change my mind you girl will be my wife." That will happen when hell freezes over but before he could escape D had already cut him in half. I sighed, so much misery two dead, dead people and one really my fault. Blade am so sorr- get out of here am going to change soon it's too late for me. "Dampire you know what to do." He said quietly I turned my head I didn't want to see this I heard a thump and that was it.

_Am sorry for your loss of your family there was nothing I cou-_ its ok I know its hard for you to try and comfort me but I didn't know these people I come from another time I was sucked in when I passed out. They found me in the woods and brought me in two days a go I had just woken up today to meet them. I have no place to go I don't know where I am.

I looked in to his beautiful blue eyes I knew he was thinking what to do._ I know a witch that could send you back to your time but it will be dan-_ ok lets go I don't care about how dangerous it is. He didn't look at me at all and turned his head I thought I saw amusement in those eyes. I felt a breeze so then I looked down and the front of dress had slipped showing my wonderful chest. I screamed you could have told me pervert you were looking. I stormed off to my I mean guest room and put on some jean short that I found in my back pack they looked like some booty shorts I know but it was hot and I had nothing else good to wear, with a strapless shirt it showed my navel piercing.

I went out the guest room down the stairs to see D standing there waiting. Yeah am ready. "Damn she fine D" I already knew who it was I looked down to see D hand already shut his hand up. "Why think you lefty" I heard a mumble but it was blocked by D's hand. I laughed at this shall we be going mister D.? I walled out the door and towards the stables I came out with a beautiful pure white horse or stallion to put it.

**Thank god for horse riding lessons.** I thought to my self I hopped on to my horse as D did his. He started off with a gallop with me right behind him.

14 hours later….

**Omg am in so much pain I have been riding this damn horse for fourteen hours nonstop.** it was almost night when we stopped to make camp I slipped off my horse and waddled my tiny ass over to my yellow back pack and pulled out my sleeping bag also my night closes. I went to change into my clothing in the bushes when I came out D was relax against a tree.

Kagome stopped and stared at the vampire before her thanking the entire gods that she got to meet him. After a few minutes I returned to my bag to rest but I knew for a fact that D was watching as I was watch him even when I walked away he stilled watch me. **Not very trusting is he I'll have to fix that later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: transfomation

It was going to be a long night, I heard wolves which I was use to but they were deeper and powerful like werewolves. Which didn't body well with me so I got up and went into the forest even though I knew that something was following I hadn't seen D so I was really scared I went on not looking for him but for something else.

It felt like the shikon jewel which by the way I thought I saw before I passed out in front of that damn chest. As I got closer the feeling got stronger by the time I made it to the clearing it was surging through my body like my blood pulsing swirling all a round me like sakura petals so magnificent and splendid. What kagome couldn't see was that what was following her was the Dampier himself.

_I watch in wonderment as the girl went toward the glimmering pink jewel. When she stopped in front of it and reached out her hand to grab it I wanted to stop her but I couldn't I had seen when the wolf touched it what happened to it I didn't want to see what would happen to her but I was curious._

I reached out and touched the jewel that's when I realized that the jewel wanted to give me something now this shocked me it whispered to me_ say yes say yes kagome take the gift my child you earned it_. I was scared and I started to pull away but before I did I felt the warm light wrap around me showing that it was of good intention. So I whispered warily yes I except your gift and with that the shikon jewel burst into pink dust it started to swirl me, twist me, turning me in the air like an angel. Soon I started to change my body began to fill out in places I never thought would happen. I heard my pajamas ripping at the changes.

When I was finish with the changes I was placed back down. I had change a lot my hair was way longing than before, my ass looked huge, my chest went from an A cup to a D cup in seconds flat which made me happy ass hell. But the only problem was that was I was pretty much half naked from the transformation and I was really tired out of my mind. I knew I had to get back to camp bu- I felt coat fall on my I quickly looked up to see D staring down at me quietly_. _I looked up in surprise it must have been D that was following me. Umm thank you D for the coat I whispered softly he only nodded. I knew he wanted to ask me so many questions but he kept silent.

When we got back to camp I really needed new clothing I couldn't fit almost everything I had but finally I settled for the over sized booty short that now fit, that said bootylicious how ironic on the back and a plain shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER4: flirting hand and feelings

Kagome normal

Characters: Arial

Hunter d: italic

It was pretty weird the rest of the night I could tell D was watching and I knew for a fact that it was getting ignoring to me. Hey D could you stop staring at me its quit ignoring." I watched him for minute I knew he wasn't sleep he was just like inuyasha except he didn't try to GET DEAD B****** PREGNET! Ok got a little carried away there sorry.

I sighed there was no use in trying to communicate with him right now anyways. I guest tonight I won't be talking to anyone. Am so lonely how sad is that ha! I had finally went to I was seeping into a deep slumber when I felt someone touched my arm as reflex my power seeped out causing whoever some really painful feeling.

I felt the stranger recoil at the feeling. Then I realize it was only me, the sexy Dampier and some weird ass creature I pray I don't meet that was on the movie. I quickly open my eyes to see D I sighed with relief but it was short lived ,looking at his hand I could tell it was pretty messed up. Oh Omg am sorry D I didn't realize it was you. Let me heal your hand please. when came towards him I could tell that he was in pain I could see his fangs had grown in length this was the closes I've got to him sense I've been with him I was a little scared and happy that I get to meet my favorite character. I was mesmerized when I saw his beautiful face it was better looking than Sesshomaru and bankuntsu put together and that sure as hell is a lot of sexy! I blush, I looked like a tomato but I got through with it.

His hand was perfectly back to normal. "Hey, sweet heart, thank you for healing me." I laughed when I looked at D's left had I didn't think it was a flirter. Your welcome lefty, I could tell d was going to have a little talk with lefty after am sleep again on our next stop.

Hey D were are we going to now. "The town of bulksilk that's were we can find the wizard to get you back" Oh ok that was all I needed to know I was sad that I had to go so soon. He turned around and started cleaning up the fire from last night. When he bend down I heard the angel song you know the one that go "holly luau" he had a nice ass dame than it was nice and firm I could see the muscles ripple through that skin tight suit that he had on I coul- oh shit he caught me watching dang am zoning out too much. Better start packing my sleeping bag now and fast.

It felt like a decades by the time we made it to bulksilk town. , have to say it was worth it. The place looked like that town on "howl's moving castle" it was magnificent people from different shapes and sizes, different clothing, foods, languages all hear this I will never forget at all.

I got off my horse and followed D through the crowd. I stayed close, some people were staring, while others made rude remarks about Dampiers. I see a woman coming towards us I didn't like her at first sight she wore a very disgusting looking dress that would look so much better on someone smaller. Her ass looked like it was screaming "help me I can't breathe" lolz. "Well hello there handsome what brings you to this part of town sugar." Ok if that voice didn't make d sick than he has to have run into worser ones in the past.

"Hey petite girl get his horse he is going to be busy for a while. I had to look at my self to make sure I wasn't dreaming or did she not see this size D I proudly wear and this bootylicious ass that I have. Now between me and you what should I do 1.) kick her ass. 2.) drags that bitch back to where she came from or 3.) snatch that weave off that trick head and get MY lil vamp back! MMmmmm I choose all of the above!

Hey skink get yo dirty weave wearing ass away from what is mine bitch! "Well sweetheart you can't do any thing anyway all the men I meet want me and never leave me. I sigh; I guess she wants it the hard way. I lazily walk towards her while she is trying but failing to seduce D.

I snatch the skink so called hair, dragged her ass kicking and scream hitter once or twice to shut her up. I throw her skinny no extra fat ass in a barrel of water and went back to D with a smile. Ok D let go and find that damn wizard before I kill some one right about know k. He only grunted and started walking again. That wasn't that bad what I did know was the damper had a twinkle in those electric blue eyes.

It was hell and surprising going through the place men were trying to hit on me and I had to drag about sixteen chicken-heads away from D wither they liked it or not. The place had beautiful clothing but one suit stood out, out of all the suits, dresses, corsets, and armor I had seen. It was a beautiful vampire hunter suit it was a corset it was black and red it was leather meaning it stick to me firmly. It had a hold set the pants were tight like skinny leg jeans. While sitting on side of it was a gun silver big ass gun like the gun off of hell sing but the most beautiful part was the sword it was made like D's sword maybe about a little thicker than his.

Damn I wish I could get it but I'll be leaving soon man. I felt eyes on so I turned a round to see who the person observing me was. I wish I hadn't there was a co….

Ha ha ha ha am evil am ending it right here ha ha am a evil fluffy bunny ha ha

Sama: shut up bunny and get this over with

Bunny: yah don't have to be mean geez

Sama: yah yah I don't care hii readers leave bunny here a commit or else

Phat….: I have so updated this page it is way better than before


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : D's change of heart

Kagome thoughts : regular

D's thoughts: italic /speaking bold

Kagome : regular italic

I wanted so bad but I had no money and the fact that I wouldn't be here that long mad me so sad damnit I wanted that suit but what is the point of going back home there is nothing for me there. Then again there is my mom, grandpa, and my brother but they can take care of them selves I loved Souta so much but am immortal now it will kill me to see them age while I stay young and fit.

While I dwindled in my misery d stared watching my emotions run wild like wild angry wolves. **you can do as you please, if you wish not to go home than stay here or if you wish to go home let us continue this trip.** I was very surprised that d knew what I was thinking. I- I don't know what are you are you - I -ju-jus- damn I was stuttering bad.

Kagome had mixed emotion she didn't know weather to stay or go home. If she went home she would have to deal with the pain of see her family grow old and die, while here you could find a good vampire or so that could live for a long time. What do I do what do I do now it was so hard. **lets find a place to stay. **Is all he said to me before walking deeper into the crowd.

It was an hour before I was able to get us a place to stay because of the fact that d was a Dampier had its down fall now I understood a little bit why he never stayed in one place. It was cause a lot of problem if some was attacked in a town by a vampire they would blame d, they would hate him for the blood running through his vein this very moment. They hated him for something he couldn't control or help it hurt to see this but he is a strong willed man not one to take likely.

Excuse me miss do you have any rooms available for two please. The woman was startled by d before she could answer. Ummm am sorry miss but I only have one bed room at this moment its very cheap the room is nice to but since people stayed there they always come out screaming about bats.

-sweat drop- ok sigh, I'll take it. " your sure about that" she asked , yeah whisper under my breath, " its way better than sleeping in the damn woods." I knew someone had heard me I looked downward a saw lefty looking with an amused expression on his face. I chuckled lightly at this. Here you go miss good luck to you have a goodnight she winked at me which confused me but I realized I still had d be hide me slowly turned red with redness were not- she just smiled even brightly- ah to hell with it I have no time for this embarrassment right now.

I stomped to my room or I say OUR ROOM I laughed today had been an interesting day after all. I think I'll talk to D about staying but I'll have to think over night about staying here d I like this place it kills me to say it but I'll miss my family dreadfully but time have changed. its was time for me to leave the nest and become adult now. No time to be worried over childish stuff but I can always have fun. I think I'll do just that to night. Uh oh it looks like kagome might have found her next victim d better watch out or he might just get eaten by the little immortal miko.


	6. Chapter 6

OK, so I been getting a lot of reviews for new world remix at first yes I was going to quit it, and rewrite it into one of the thousand tablets with other stories I decided not to finish or do, but I got some really great reviews on it. even thought the story it's self was kinda crappy for my taste. Too bad I been busy with school, essays and grades plus I don't get home until 5 so that just make it worse and my laptop has to be fixed uuugggh life hates me but I will try to continue this story one update at a time. So here we go!

_Kagome pov _

hunter d

Two lone figure galloping across the desert sand both matching each others speed. Hoof for hoof, neck and neck neither one giving a inch. The sun bared down on the two black blurred figures racing on the back of their half bionic horse. As the two figures cross the long area of sand the surroundings began to change colors from the red plain gains of sand to luscious damp areas of greenery. Still as the sun descended upon them they carried on their racing tirade before they finally stopped at the full height of nightfall.

The panting horses where calmly placed away from thick bushes of trees making sure they where safe. The two strangers settled in the deeper part of the forest smaller monster inhabited the denser areas while the larger ones nested near the outer edge of the forest waiting for easy prey. The much smaller figure of the two opened a dingy yellow back pack that had seen better days. The larger figure proceeded to start a fire. Not 5 minutes later the two strangers where on either sides of the fire in a serene silent of two content companions.

Sadly that serene silents was interrupted with music started blasting from the smaller companion's portable device. Missy Elliot "work it" played loudly well loud for the larger companion's taste any ways.

_We had finally made it to the forest of misery, and I don't know whether to be happy or drown in misery like the name of this damned forest. six freaking long days of hot sun cold nights and no response from D. sigh, He cant still be mad about me tricking him out to the manager of the hotel. They had two bed room and didn't want to give them up. Good thing the manager was a women and loved trying "new things" or I would be sleeping in a barn again, that's soo no fun being wakened up by a cow tonguing your face down because someone aka me wanted to sleep with hay to keep warm._

Yah I gotta stop here before I kill my self from deprived sleep. So I'll give you a longer chapter for the next one but tell what you think, have I improved or im I still messing it up. Oh and I don't own Missy Elliot or the song "work it".


End file.
